


Not Leaving Again (and This Time I Mean It)

by Sociopathbrony



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathbrony/pseuds/Sociopathbrony
Summary: Set after everyhting finally settles down, the city is being fixed making Agatha busier than ever as the new Mistress. The word finally gets to her that jägers only get help from Heterodynes and thus went to see them at the jäger hospital.





	Not Leaving Again (and This Time I Mean It)

Rebuilding Mechanicsburg on the second round went faster and with more improvements than when Wulfenbach was attacking. The bubble was down and the town was finally settling. Tarvek and Gil were busy themselves, sorting out their communication problem, whether or not they wanted to, and their respective empires while Agatha ran about her city making repairs and checking that everything was working smoothly. With all the rushing about it hadn't dawned on her how few jägers were out until she came across one carrying medical supplies to Gkika’s.  
"Wåiţ, whêręs thê řeşt øf ýoū?" Agatha was stunned as she addressed the lithe, dust coloured jäger clad in a pure white shirt, fit black pants and tall leather boots.

The jäger's elongated fingers fumbled with the box of supplies as she tripped, her long hair swishing forward to cover over her face and hat. "Uh, ah, vell mistress, hyu see, some ov dem are around und about, ja?" The jäger stumbled over her unprepared lie in great effort to avoid the truth. "Ders odders who're not back yet or are securing de perimeter" she said more confidently. "Hy heard a few ov dem ver underground.” She put the box down on nearby stairs. "Und vun of de transport tunnels just vwooosh–.” She motioned an explosion with her freed hands before continuing. "Und so hym sure deys fine coz dere vern't many, nope, not a large number of injured jägers at all. Zo de-" 

"I thought there were just secret tunnels?" Agatha interrupted.

“Uh…” The jäger’s eyes went wide as she stared and sputtered.

Her hesitation made more than a bit unbelievable and before she could continue the lie, a corset clad jäger came along to add in.  
"Giff it op Freiden, de new Mistress iz a smart gurl, und iffen somevun as gullible as Sedjovich ken see hyur lies, she ken." He turned from reprimanding Feiden. She grumbled, mumbling about ‘gett him later’ and continued carrying the box to Gkika's. He rolled his eye and lightly bowed to Agatha while balancing some contraption on his right. "Excuse her, Mistress, she gets carried avay vit her stories sometimes."

Agatha remained rooted, relieved for a new jäger with possible answers to have come over.  
"Oh, she hadn't gotten that far. What's your name?" she said.  
The asiatic jäger looked shocked for a bit and childishly smiled, his eyes narrowing more so.  
"My name's Khunbish Denzininski, Mistress, bot most ov mine siblings just call me Denizen"

"It's very nice to meet you, but I'm still wondering where the other jägers are. Other than Oggie, Maxim and the generals. I've only seen maybe half of the jägers" Agatha set her hand on her hip as she spoke.

"Oh, most ov dem is at Mamma Gkika's. De time bubble had a pretty bad shock und dere vere many hurt in de battle before it vent op," he shrugged.

"Ok, I'll make sure to stop by. Why don't they go to the hospital if their hurt?"

"Vell, it’s still kind ov crumbled und, hy didn't tell hyu bot… de jägers iz de Heterodyne’s secret, de only vun who ken vork on a jäger iz de Heterodynes," he sarcastically stated it like it was a big reveal. Until now it had been a stupid secret, in his opinion, but a near unanimous one.

Agatha stood in shock. "Whät!? Whý dîdņ'ţ ãnýbøđy țēlļ mę?" A few minions working nearby worriedly looked up at hearing harmonics lacing the anger in her voice. She stepped close to Denzininski.

"Vell..." he kept his voice steady and indifferent. "Efferyvun tought hyu vere too busy to deal vit fixing a few hundred jägers so deys kept it under wraps fer a better time"

"Bůt thêy'rę huŕt, ăñy tımę cøuňtś!" Agatha fisted Denzininski’s shirt, close enough he could see the flame in her eyes. She let go as soon as she had grabbed him and ran down the street in a fury. Denizen let out a resolute sigh then continued with his assignment.

Freiden set the box down heavily on the counter for Gkika and her girls and whatever other medically knowledgeable jägers to go through. There were jägers crowding the bar, dancing, celebrating, playfully fighting in small pockets.

“Hoy! Stop vit de fightink or making hyur vounds vorse vill be de least ov hyur vorries” Gkika threatened at the imprudent belligerents.

"Bot ve have a Heterodyne back, she ken fix us now, ja?" Keyser said, leaning on someone to support the side without half a leg. He held a mug of some liquid or another in his already mechanized hand that another jäger jumped at as his remaining eye narrowed quizzically. 

Gkika was about to reply with something about how busy the Mistress is right now,when she was interrupted by another. 

"Psh she iz Master Villiam's kid, she might not care just as dey did" Crowley huffily pouted. 

"Ov course she vill! She iz also like her grandpappy, ja?" tossed out Sedjovich.

This started a small war, only silenced by the sudden slam of the doors as no one else other than the Mistress stood at the threshold with a determination and some randomly acquired tools. It fell dead silent. Nearly all the jägers, whatever side they were on rose and surrounded Agatha with words and sounds of joy, though a few of the skeptical ones still hung back.  
In the middle of the colourful sea, Agatha smiled and laughed lightly at the attention and energy. She made it through the cirlce tables and various jägermonsters all talking over each other or shoving to get closer. With a returned look of seriousness she approached Gkika. 

"Whěre âre thę jägers thāt nèed mē."

Gkika gave a deadly smile in response. She already knew of Agatha's feelings towards them but it was nice to be reminded. "Hy've been keeping dem stable Mistrezz." She picked up the box of medical supplies and led Agatha downstairs where the jäger bar was to the back rooms used for the hospital. She turned in through the first unblocked doorway and into a whitish room.  
Beds were set up in two rows and only five fit on either side in the small room. Although not all the beds were occupied but there were far more than ten residents at the right middle bed alone. They looked up from playing cards from the bed of one jäger who was heavily bandaged. Gkika frowned and was about to start shooing them back to their beds when Agatha took over. 

"Gêt baçk in yøůr bedş, I'm ğoiñg to loök you ovęr and seē whaţ I căn dő" she calmly spoke, almost relieved.

They all rushed back to their places without the complaints Gkika would get and she went to the bedside of the most heavily damaged. "Bones broken, fractures, tears, some inside bleeding, this is healed in wrong." Agatha kept a stoic face despite high concerns which leaked through with a worried tone. "It looks like your achilles and ACL are damaged, how in the world did this happen!?" She took out her things to look for anything useful. The injury looked painful and she couldn't help but think if only she came back sooner. 

The patient, Stolz, shrugged. "It vas vorse before Mamma gave me some draught."

"How could it have been any worse? You might not walk again" she exclaimed angrily. It wasn't directed at anyone in particular but how calm and normal they were all acting about this and how they apparently had decided to not tell her was frustrating. "I'm going to need the supplies from the castle. You’ll be fine for now so I'm going to check over everyone else first.” She sighed and went to the next bed as Stolz whispered with the jäger in the bed on the right of his. It wasn't until Agatha came across Keyser that they tried talking to her. 

"So hyu ectually care about Mechanicsburg?" Taurus asked hopefully as she re-bandaged his arm and shoulder. The new Mistress of the city stopped in shock and looked at him in his eyes.

She blinked a few times and looked back down at the bandage "Of course I do. Why would you think otherwise?" 

"Vell, hy mean,” Stolz spoke bluntly, “hyu poppa und oncle vern't really de best vit de town. Hyu grandpoppa vas ok bot not as amusing as de old Heterodynes. Does vere de goot days,” throughout he looked off to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Und hyu haven't really been around much," blurted out Polék.

It was true, Agatha realised.  
She had heard plenty of Heterodyne boys stories from her parents and the jägers but the latter never were in them. According to them, the jägers weren't much appreciated then she left them in that mess for 18 years. Once she returned, a war broke out, she’d gotten captured by Martellus, missed three years and once she was back there was that bubble up. Then she left the remaining jägers and her people who hadn't been inside the city to go to paris and england for a good long while. Not to mention there was that whole conundrum with time that had to be dealt with. 

Agatha robotically finished patching Keyser and came out of her thoughts. 

The jägers were all watching her intently, comforted by her unconscious humming as it lessened. "I never thought about how little I've been around."

"Iz fine, hyu've been helpink Mechanicsburg und pipple, ja? Zo is ok.” Maurvich tried to comfort her. 

"I've hardly been here, hardly know anything, how am I supposed to take care of it?" She looked sadly past the jäger's eyes. 

"Ho, dats easy. Ve ken tell hyu all about dis place!" offered Corbett, the fins on his head fluttered.  
"Yah, ve've been here a long time, ve know how tings vork, who does vhat, traditions und stuff... Hyu could come visit us here at Mamma's bar!" Vister sat up excitedly, jostling her injuries and hiding a wince. “Mebbe get a drink, ja?”

It got quiet as Agatha smiled and the various patients were thankful for finding a way to see her again. There was a very light sniffling from second over in the corner, left of the door, and she turned to see a dull autumn green jäger wiping his? her? eyes and nose on the blanket,.

"What's wrong?" She ask confused as she rushed over.

"Iz nottink, iz stupid," they said, but the tears kept flowing despite their attempts.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"No, hym fine" they buried their face in their blanket covered hands and sniffled quietly.

"Ansgar," one of the jägers grumbled annoyed, "hyu know hyu vant to, chust tell her."

They looked up and their glowing blue eyes were dryer from the blanket but red. They opened and closed their mouth as Agatha stay there patiently, moving to sit next to them.  
"Tell me." It wasn't really meant as an order, that was obvious by how softly she spoke, but Ansgar took it as one to get it over with.

"Hy, hy missed havink a master. Is-is so stupid to cry dis much," they gasped between words and sniffled into Agatha's shirt as she held them. "I hated it op dere. Hy hated having failed... bot, now ve haven't failed, right? Ve found hyu, zo iz hokay. Bot vot iffen ve fail agai-hic-again?" They went on an uncontrolled sob and every other jäger in the room became ashamed and worried.

"You didn't fail, you did the best you could-"

"Ja, und de best ve could do iz nottink, couldn't find effen a hint ov hyu." 

"I'm back now, right? So you'll just have to make sure I don't go missing, and since I don't have any plans of running off, your job should be easier"

"Ja, bot look how dat vorked out durink de battle of Mechanicsburg..."

"Which can't happen again because the gate is closed," Agatha started brushing her hand through the jäger's greasy, sweaty hair, but they calmed down a bit and few smiles appeared around the room as it became silent.

Finally, Agatha was able to leave the room after resetting some of Stolz’s bones and for now just splinting others. She stepped into the hallway and moved from being in front of the door before she sighed. 

"Is gonna be like dat for all ov dem," Gkika said, suddenly appearing from behind her. "Most ov de vuns down here vere detached, ve all need a Heterodyne"

Agatha smiled and spoke with the most confidence and resolution she had "I'm here now, and this time I'm not leaving. I mean it."


End file.
